


Still A Single Parent?

by Mjfeazy



Series: Chansung family [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Chan is a dad, Finally, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, The best dad, everyone needs a friend like Felix, felix makes him feel special, jisung is sad, minho is here - Freeform, sorry i forgot him the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjfeazy/pseuds/Mjfeazy
Summary: “YAHHH DON’T LEAVE ME” Jisung yells. “GET BACK IN HERE AND DEAL WITH THIS WITH ME HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME? AFTER EVERYTHING WE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE THE THING TO BREAK US” Jisung yells after getting no response.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Chansung family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776229
Comments: 24
Kudos: 161





	Still A Single Parent?

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do a part two because I felt bad that I forgot Minho :(

"SPIDERRRRR" Jeongin yells before jumping onto the couch along with his brothers. "I'll kill it" Jisung tells the boys looking at where Jeongin is pointing. "OR NOT OH MY GOD" Jisung yells throwing himself on top of his coffee table. "Hyunjin go kill it" Jisung says staring at the huge spider. "I'm the child here" Hyunjin glares at Jisung. "I didn't sign up for this" Jisung whines standing on top of the table. "Neither did we this is your place" Seungmin says. "Wait if this isn't our place then that means that spider isn't our problem let's go home" Seungmin adds. "Okay bye Hyung" Jeongin and Hyunjin say in sync before booking it out of the apartment with Seungmin.

"YAHHH DON'T LEAVE ME" Jisung yells. "GET BACK IN HERE AND DEAL WITH THIS WITH ME HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME? AFTER EVERYTHING WE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE THE THING TO BREAK US" Jisung yells after getting no response. dropping to his knees on the coffee table Jisung closes his eyes and starts praying. "Please god can you send someone to kill this spider because I can't and obviously the kids won't since they ditched me. I'm begging you please." A loud bang is heard throughout the apartment making Jisung snap is eyes open to see Chan leaning against the entry way to the living room and the spider dead on the floor.

Jisung flings himself onto Chan without a second thought. "God heard my prayers I asked him to send someone to kill the spider and bam you appear" Jisung smiles. "Well technically my kids sent me saying you were too scared to kill a spider and that they won't come back until I kill it" Chan laughs holding onto Jisung's thighs so he doesn't fall to the ground. "Your welcome by the way" The three kids say simultaneously walking back into the living room and continuing their video game. 

"Brats" Jisung mumbles looking at the kids. Chan laughs setting Jisung on the floor. "so I'm guessing Felix kills all the spiders?" Chan questions. "no" Jisung replies. "then what do you do?" Chan asks. "we call the lobby and they send someone to kill it" Jisung shrugs walking over to the couch and sitting down. Chan shakes his head laughing taking a seat next to Jisung. 

Ever since their date a couple months ago they've grown closer. They hang out often with and without the kids. They also spend a lot of time at each others house. Jisung is waiting for Chan to ask him out. Felix and Changbin keep saying that it'll be soon and Jisung hopes their right. 

Felix walks into the apartment laughing before noticing the spider on the floor and throwing himself on the coffee table. "A SPIDERRRRR" Felix shrieks hugging the coffee table for dear life. "it's already dead hyung" Hyunjin giggles looking at Felix. "oh right i knew that" Felix smiles awkwardly before getting off the coffee table. "i'll just be over somewhere" Felix adds before booking it to his room. "see told you" Jisung chuckles. 

\-----------------------------------------

"Mommy?" Hyunjin questions snapping Jisung's attention away from his mailbox and to the little boy. "I thought i was a squirrel?" Jisung asks confused. "not you hyung thats our mom over there" Seungmin says. "look there's daddy talking to mommy" He adds. "MINHO HYUNG" Jeongin suddenly yells before running towards the little boy standing in-between Chan and their mom. Seungmin and Hyunjin quickly follow before Jisung has the chance to stop them. Jeongin jumps on top of the little boy with his brothers quickly following behind. "huh?" Chan mumbles seeing his kids pop out of nowhere before looking around and seeing Jisung standing at his mailbox. 

Chan freezes quickly letting go of the girl's hand. "squirrel come meet our hyung" Hyunjin calls out to Jisung making said boy move over to them. "This is our oldest hyung Minho. Hyung this is Jisung Hyung" Jeongin introduces. "Hello" Jisung greets. "hi" Minho smiles. "and this is our mom" Seungmin says pointing at the lady. Jisung smiles politely at her. "Jisung can i talk to you in private for a sec?" Chan asks and Jisung nods walking over to the mailboxes with Chan. "I didn't know she was coming" Chan says quickly once their alone. "You have another son?" Jisung asks looking down at his shoes. 

"Yeah he's the oldest" Chan smiles looking over at Minho. "why didn't you tell me?" Jisung asks looking up at Chan. "it's complicated she kind of wouldn't let me take Minho. she said that she wanted to keep at least one kid when we broke up" Chan frowns. "why did she come here with him? Jisung asks. "well um that cause we're getting back together" Chan mumbles lowly but Jisung hears him. Jisung feels his heart shatter and he takes a step back away from Chan. "Look Jisung you got to understand i want to have my family whole. i don't want my kids growing up in a broken home it's not fair to them" Chan explains. "I understand Hyung its okay" Jisung nods. "um since your back earlier then expected does that mean i don't have to watch the kids anymore?" Jisung asks. "Jisung-" Chan starts but gets cut off. "I'll see you around hyung i got a lecture to get to" Jisung says quickly before running out of the apartment building without even saying bye to the kids. 

Jisung runs until he gets to the campus and immediately head to where Felix's lecture is being held. Right when he gets to Felix's class Felix walks out and instantly notices Jisung. "Sungie whats wrong?" Felix asks rushing over to him. Jisung breaks down crying into Felix's arms. Felix pulls Jisung into an empty class and sits down with the older in his lap. Felix holds Jisung until he calms down. "what happened?" Felix asks. Jisung wipes his face before telling Felix everything that happened. 

\-----------------------

"IM LIKE TT, JUST LIKE TT" Jisung yells into the karaoke microphone while Felix does the dance. It's been a week since the thing with Chan happened and Felix has been doing his best to keep Jisung's mind off of it. Which means singing a lot of karaoke and eating a lot of cheesecake. Today was one of the days where they sing karaoke all day while eating take out. Jisung finishes the song and waits for his score to pop up. "wow only 87 i thought for sure i killed that one" Jisung sighs shaking his head. "Lets do one together" Felix suggest and Jisung nods shoving some cheesecake into his mouth. 

"what song?" Jisung asks after a minute of Felix scrolling through the karaoke machine. "Likey by twice because we stan talent in this household" Felix says before putting on the song. Jisung laughs as Felix jumps on top of the couch and poses before starting to sing. "ME LIKEY ME LIKEY LIKEY LIKEY" Felix and Jisung sing together. Jisung jumps on top of the coffee table "bb cream pa pa pa" Jisung sings spinning around. "GO JISUNG" Felix yells jumping up and down on the couch as Jisung starts doing the dance break. "HEART HEART" Jisung and Felix yell as the song ends. The score pops up causing both boys to cheer loudly jumping up and down. 

"FELIX WE FUCKING DID IT" Jisung cheers. "TOLD YOU" Felix yells jumping onto the coffee table and hugging Jisung. "wow i was not expecting to walk into this" A voice says making Felix and Jisung fall off the coffee table and onto the floor with a loud thud. The boys look over and notice Changbin standing there. "haven't you heard of knocking" Jisung asks sitting up. "i did but you didn't hear me over your singing" Changbin laughs. Felix sits up also and smiles at his boyfriend. "we got a 100."

"i can see that baby" Changbin smiles back. Jisung fakes throwing up noises before reaching for his water and gulping it down. "Mind if i join you guys i don't want to be at mine?" Changbin asks. "your always welcomed" Jisung says and Felix hums in agreement. Changbin walks over to the couch and sits down. "the kids miss you. they want to come over but their mom won't let them" Changbin speaks up after a couple moments of silence. "Really?" Jisung asks. "yeah. Minho is sad he hasn't gotten to hang out with you. he says you sound pretty cool" Changbin says causing Jisung to smile sadly. 

\-----------------------------

A couple nights later Jisung lays awake staring at the ceiling when his phone dings. Jisung looks at his clock and raises an eyebrow confused. who is texting him at three in the morning? Jisung checks his phone and sees a message from Felix. 

Lixie: Twice just dropped a new song and it's exactly how i feel about our friendship. 

Jisung clicks on the link thats attached to the message. a music video pops up and Jisung looks at the title. "Feel special" Jisung reads quietly before pressing play on the video. by the end of the video Jisung is in tears. He hears his door open and looks up to see Felix poking his head inside. "you watched it?" Felix asks before climbing into bed next to Jisung. "Obviously" Jisung sobs and Felix pulls the boy closer to him before breaking down and crying. "i love you" Felix cries. "i love you too" Jisung cries. Thats how the boys spend the rest of their night. curled up against each crying their hearts out before falling asleep. 

In the morning Jisung wakes up and notices he's running late for his lecture. "Felix wake up get ready we're running late" Jisung rushes jumping out of bed. Felix wakes up before noticing the time and running to his room. in record time both boys are dressed and running to the elevator. it opens and the boys slip inside. right before the doors can shut a hand stops it and the doors open to reveal Chan, Changbin, the kids, and their mom. they quickly get on and the atmosphere becomes thick.

"the elevator need to move faster" Felix groans throwing his head back. "Whats wrong?" Changbin asks. "We're going to be late for a lecture" Jisung responds. "we shouldn't have stayed up so late" Felix sighs. "its your fault" Jisung mumbles under his breath but Felix hears him. "how is it my fault?" Felix asks staring at Jisung. "you made me cry" Jisung states like its the most obvious thing in the world. "well i cuddled you to make up for it plus i cried too" Felix huffs. Before Jisung can say anything the elevator doors open and Felix books it out. "hey wait for me" Jisung calls before running after him. Jeongin laughs turning to face Minho. "see hyung i told you their funny."

\-----------------------------

After a long day of lectures Jisung comes back to his apartment only to realize in his rush to leave this morning he forgot his keys. Groaning Jisung bangs his head against the door before sitting down with his back against the door. Jisung checks the time on his phone and groans again realizing Felix won't be home for another hour. Jisung stares at the wall in front of him and before he knows it his eyes slip shut. When Jisung wakes he notices how his left shoulder feels heavier than his right shoulder. Jisung looks and notices Felix asleep on his shoulder. Jisung nudges Felix and the younger boy whines before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

"What time is it?" Jisung asks. "its 5" Felix replies after looking at his phone. "IT'S 5 FELIX YOU GET HOME FROM LECTURES AT 3" Jisung yells turning to face Felix. "yeah i know when I came home I saw you sleeping against the door and I was confused but then like the good friend I am I decided to sleep with you instead of leaving you outside by yourself" Felix explains. "YAHHH" Jisung yells jumping on Felix and pinning him to the ground by straddling his waist. "i was only outside because i forgot my keys" Jisung groans punching Felix's shoulders. "well how was i suppose to know?" Felix asks catching Jisung's fist before the older can hit him again. "by waking me up and ask obviously" Jisung points out. "I didn't really think about that honestly" Felix laughs and Jisung glares at him. "Hey you can't do that remember I made you feel special last night" Felix says pinching Jisung's thighs causing him to yelp. 

"do I even want to know what that means?" Changbin's voice asks making both boys look up and see him standing there. "it's complicated" the boys respond simultaneously. Jisung looks behind Changbin and notices Chan staring at him. Jisung frowns staring right back at Chan before four little boys run up to him blocking his view. "Hyung Hyung" Jeongin smiles throwing himself on Jisung. "Minho this is my pet squirrel" Jisung hears Hyunjin voices speak. "yahh I'm not your pet" Jisung remarks yanking Hyunjin into his arms and hugging him. "hug me hug me hug me" Seungmin chants before running into Jisung's arms too. "group hug" Felix smiles sitting up and wrapping his arms around everybody. Jisung sees Minho standing to the side awkwardly and his heart tugs in his chest. 

Jisung reaches an arm out to Minho and sees the boy's face light up before taking it and getting pulled into the hug. the four kids giggle as Jisung and Felix squish them in the hug. "boys it's time to eat" Chan calls out to them. "But we want to play with hyungs" Seungmin whines holding on tighter to Jisung's arms. "Come on boys" Chan repeats and all the boys whine louder. "hey go eat. if you don't then you can't grow to be big and strong" Jisung urges the boys. "but we want to play with you" Jeongin pouts and Jisung feels his heart break. "we'll play later go eat" Jisung smiles at the boys and they all pout harder before making their way to Chan and inside the apartment. 

\-----------------------------------

a few months go by and Jisung hasn't been able to hang out with the kids at all. Changbin told him that Their mom won't allow them to come over. Changbin has also been spending more time at their apartment rather then his own. He says it's cause theres too much arguing at his place he doesn't like it. Jisung only gets to see the kids in the hallways and the lobby. He misses them so much. He even misses Minho even though they only got to hang out for like five seconds when they hugged in the hallway. 

Chan was currently putting the kids to sleep while their mom was getting ready for bed. Jeongin was sitting in his bed pouting. "Whats wrong with my little fox?" Chan crouching next to his bed. "I-I miss-s Jis-sun---Jisung" The little one stutters before breaking down crying. Chan feels his heart break as his youngest cried his heart out holding onto the fox plushie Jisung bought him. Chan scoops the boy into his arms and holds him tightly. "shhh baby calm down" Chan soothes rubbing Jeongin's back until the boy falls asleep. Chan places him back into bed and tucking him in. Chan places a kiss on his bead before checking on his others kids and seeing Minho staring at Jeongin. Chan walks over and sits down on his bed. After a couple moments of silence Minho speaks up. "i wish you didn't get back with her."

Chan snaps his head to look at his son. "bub-" Chan starts but gets cut off. "Dad i know you got back with mom so that we could all be together but that means all the arguing" Minho huffs sitting up to face his dad. "i know you wanted me back and there were others ways to get me back" Minho adds. Chan presses a kiss on top of Minho's head before getting up. "go to sleep" Chan whispers before leaving the room with a heavy heart and mind. 

\-----------------------

It's been a couple weeks since that night and Chan starts to notice how unhappy his kids really are. Chan thought he was doing the right thing but apparently not. The kids have started to act out. They won't listen and they started whining more making their mom more aggravated. Chan stood in the lobby with the kids and their mom checking the mail. Jeongin was becoming more fussy and was minutes away from throwing a tantrum making their mom really annoyed. 

"Jeongin whats wrong?" Chan asks crouching down to be level with his son. "I want my mommy" Jeongin whines. "I'm right here" Their mom speaks up moving towards Jeongin but the fox boy moves back into Hyunjin's arms. "your not my mommy i want my mommy" Jeongin whines eyes watering up. Seungmin moves closer to Jeongin trying to comfort his crying brother. "of course I'm your mother" Their mom snaps trying to get closer to Jeongin but Minho stands in front of her blocking her path. "baby i don't understand you mom is right here." Chan says staring at his crying son confused. "not her not her" Jeongin repeats while holding onto his brothers tightly.

Jeongin whines louder before looking around the lobby and noticing his mom standing in front of the elevator. "MOMMY" Jeongin yells slipping out of the grasp of his brothers and running to his mommy. Jeongin hugs his mommy legs crying hard. Jisung looks down when he feels something wrap around his leg and sees Jeongin clinging onto him for dear life crying his eyes out. "What's wrong Innie?" Jisung asks taking his headphones out his ear and crouching down pulling the crying boy into his arms. "i missed you mommy" Jeongin mumbles burying his head into Jisung's neck while clutching the boy's sweater tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to focus on the friendship between Felix and Jisung because it’s precious and I love writing about it.


End file.
